


Gone

by Sky_Light57



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Light Angst, Long Shot, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Mystic Messenger References, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Light57/pseuds/Sky_Light57
Summary: Soon after the escape from Mint Eye, Sihyun suffers from night terrors of her days there. Only this time, he isn't with her. He isn't in the house at all. As she figures out why he's missing, the pieces of the puzzle begin to fall into place. Is he safe, or is he just... gone





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Mysme post. Got pretty good reviews, but am always up for more feedback! 
> 
> Sihyun is a personal MC of mine, I typically played in Seven's route!
> 
> This does contain mentions of wounds, bruises, and guns. If this is a trigger, read at your own risk. But I do hope that you enjoy it!

Sihyun awoke, panicking as a scream tore through her throat. Damp hair clung to her face from the cold sweat on her skin, tangling herself in the sheets. Gripping her head. She let out a small whimper. The nightmares were only getting worse, Sihyun couldn’t help but relive all the horrors that she went through at Mint Eye. They weren’t only dreams to her, they were real, they could happen, they would happen, she felt it deep within her soul. 

With staggered breaths, she quickly searched the other side of the bed, pleading that his steady heartbeat, his warmth, just his presence would calm her down. But there was nothing, no one. He wasn’t there. Again.

Taking a moment to wipe away her tears, Sihyun hesitantly got up from the comfort of her, their bed, onto the freezing floor of his home. The cold draft on her bare legs giving her chills. SihYun searched through the bunker, half expecting him to be hunched over his computer, asleep. The chair was empty. She was alone.

When was the last time she had been alone? Saeyoung was always with her, especially after what the two of them had gone through. So, why would he leave now, she wondered. He left with no word, no notice, in the middle of the night. Fear began to creep inside of Sihyun as her legs buckled underneath her. “The only reason he’d be gone,” She rambled, “was either if he had to leave to throw his enemies off his scent… or he was captured by Mint Eye or The Agency.” 

He had been distant for days now. He hadn’t spoken to her, barely even ate. It was simply him working on that damn computer. He would stiffen any time she would touch him and would actively ignore her, claiming he was busy. For a second, the thought that maybe he was cheating on her, but she dismissed that almost as quickly as the thought arose. Sihyun covered her pain, believing the possibility that he was stressed and working tirelessly to protect his brother. But what if he was really trying to cover their tracks, her tracks? And it got him taken, where they could do God knows what to him. He could’ve been tied up, beaten and tortured, or even killed because of her.

Sihyun dashed forward, trying to reach her phone to call someone, anyone. Hell, she probably would call Saeran. With his newfound relationship with his brother along with his skills in tracking and hacking, he may be able to find him in a second. As she began to enter her room, she overheard a sudden sound at the front door followed by a curse from a voice she knew all too well. 

Saeyoung entered the house, donned in nothing but black, so far as a hood to cover his fiery red hair. Carrying what seemed to be a ridiculous amount of supplies, he tried to enter his home as silently as he could muster. As Sihyun quickly turned on the lights, causing fear to strike through Saeyoung’s heart, sacrificing the protection of his equipment as he dropped the straps, instead, gripping the gun stashed underneath his shirt. 

“What the hell, Saeyoung? Where have you been?” Sihyun whispered, the panic in her tone causing the question to sound much angrier than she had intended.

With a deep sigh, Saeyoung quickly released his strong grip on his gun, hoping she never noticed it. “Please, Sihyun… Not now.”

She didn’t know what to say. All she could do was stand and stare at him, her frustration causing her to miss the quiet groan of pain escaping Saeyoung’s lips as he leaned down to retrieve his bags. 

“Can we at least talk about this? I mean, you left me alone without even a word and now you’ve come back who knows how late, looking like you came out of a spy movie. And you still won’t even tell me why?” 

No response. Nothing. Instead, he slowly walked past her, towards his security room. It did make sense, as that’s where he stashed all his equipment from when he worked for the Agency.

“Hello?” Sihyun begged, “Are you even listening to me?” Tears welled in her eyes as she heard no response once again from her partner. Her fear quickly turned into anger as she charged into the room. 

“You can’t do this, okay?” Sihyun seethed, approaching Saeyoung. Either he didn’t hear her, or actively ignored her, not even turning around to face her, creating a newfound rage from within her. “Okay, so I guess you’re just gonna do this now, huh? Even as you had told me, promised me, that you would never treat me like this. I guess some things never really change, do they, Luciel?” She regretted the words as soon as she had said them, wishing that she could’ve taken it back, but she had gone this far already, she couldn’t have stopped now.

Her statement seemed to have struck a chord, as the liquid gold of his eyes flared with anger yet laced with pain and sadness. He opened his mouth and Sihyun waited, eyes closed, for him to say something, anything. Hell, she’d be happier if he told her to leave him alone. Yet nothing. She looked back up at him, trying to suppress a sob. He continued facing away from her, heavily leaning on the desk beside him. 

“Please… Saeyoung.” choking back her sobs, Sihyun clenched her fists, repetitively nudging his chest softly, but quickly gaining in strength. “I thought that you were dead, or captured, or worse. I thought you’d been found out by Mint Eye or even the Agency. I just… I can’t do this anymore,” She took a shuddering breath, balling her fists tighter before she gave one strong shove. “Not with you!” 

With the reflexes that Sihyun had experienced first hand, she expected him to brace himself. She just needed to release her anger in some form. But instead, Saeyoung lost his hold on the desk that was keeping him upright. His chest quickly collided with the ground, much to Sihyun’s dismay. She walked towards him, intending to help him up. But she realized truly how true her nightmares were as she stared at him. The impact of his fall caused his shirt to rise, showing his soft skin, with an array of dark colors painted deeply across his back.

“Where… Where did you get those?” She pleaded as she gingerly reached for the hem of his shirt, carefully helping him take it off. Bruises covered all she could see, continuously spreading up until a bandage obscured the rest of her view. Her hands lingered over the sickening color before Sihyun looked at the bandage wrapped around him. 

The back appeared to be fine, but as she leaned to his side, the fresh sight of blood caught her off guard. “How long have you been covering this?” Sihyun asked in a hushed tone, trying to remain calm.

He couldn’t look at her. “A few days ago,” Saeyoung mumbled. In an instant, she understood that he wasn’t ignoring her. Of course, he wouldn’t, he was ashamed of himself. 

As carefully as she could, she embraced him. Saeyoung still tensed at her contact, heart beating rapidly. But he soon relaxed to the touch, as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She could feel his quick breathing soon turn into sobs. Saeyoung enveloped her in his arms, his strong grip expressing everything he’s been through without words. 

“I’m sorry” He whispered, clutching her harder, “All I wanted to do was protect what I love.”

Sihyun began to comb through his hair as she felt his tears fall onto her shirt. “I know you did baby, it’s okay, we’re safe. I’m safe, Saeran’s safe, and you’re safe.” 

“But it isn’t. There are still people out there that can do this. Not only to me, but Saeran, or you. God, I don’t know what I’d do if they got to you…” 

“That’s never going to happen. It’s not. We have the two best hackers known to man to make sure that won’t happen. But you have to trust us, you have to let us in.” She gently placed her hands on the sides of his face as she leaned in, touching her forehead to his. “Why didn’t you tell me? We can do this together. I am always here for you.”

“It was dangerous. Too dangerous. I wanted to wipe out the rest of the Mint Eye stragglers. I saw an opening but I was too focused on my mission; I didn’t take the time to access the risk. It was a trap; they managed to use the fragments of Saeran’s programming and managed to find a way to feed me false information. And I took the bait without question. I managed to escape, but not without injuries. 

“I didn’t want to hurt them, I never want to hurt anyone again. But I still got blood on my hands.” Saeyoung looked up to Sihyun, hand hovering over her skin, “How can I hold someone so pure while I take them down with me? How can I let you stay with me as I cover my world in more shadows and despair? You’re too bright to be buried by my burdens.”

She didn’t speak. She knew that she couldn’t say anything at this moment that would calm his fear. Instead, she reached for his hands. Sihyun gently caressed them, one by one, as she tenderly kissed each palm. In her mind, those were the hands that shielded her from danger; in his mind, his hands had caused so much bloodshed and destruction. 

“You never once have done this out your own enjoyment. You can’t let yourself fall to the trials you have through. You are not Saeyoung, the merciless killer. You, my love, are Saeyoung, the Defender of Justice.” She took a moment to listen to the small huff of amusement from her beloved. “And I will never leave you, no matter what you say. Because I believe that I can help you through this darkness. I help you live your life in the light. And even if it’s as you say, and my light will be buried. I’d rather die to be the one that can lead the lost to the surface than live knowing I could have.”

Releasing his hand, she smoothly wiped the tears that fell from his eyes, the glow of his eyes only reassuring herself. She came in closer to his, brushing his lips with her own. She closed her eyes at the sensation as he closed the gap, hand traveling through her midnight locks. The intoxicating taste of him only made her wish for more, but she knew that now was not the time. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss, still savoring the feeling of him on her lips. 

Sihyun rose, lightly gripping Saeyoung’s hand and helping him up, frowning at his groan of pain. She knew she needed to look at what had been done, and she thanked the fact that she has had extensive medical training. Slowly guiding him, they walked to their shared room, and she carefully sat him on the bed. 

Peeling away the bandage, Sihyun grimaced at the wound on his side. It was from a bullet, she knew that, but she was thankful that it had gone through and through, not center enough to do anything severe to him internally. It did, however, start bleeding again from the stress he had put on it, ripping through the stitches that had been carefully put in place.

“Vanderwood, I take it?” Sihyun mused, “It looks like his work” Saeyoung snorted at her statement, soon replaced by a groan. 

“You can tell it was him from the stitch work? You really are a dork, ‘Yun.” He didn’t get a reply, simply earning a small glare from his girlfriend. 

Throughout their time together, she had found many of the scars he had from the various bullet or knife wounds. While she was thankful, he had someone as medically skilled as Vanderwood, who could properly treat a wound; it was still painful to see someone she cared about have gone through so much pain.

“Well,” She said, trying to add a little life into her words, “Vandy certainly does a great job on making these things stay. Seriously, you should be on bedrest for this, Sae.” 

Saeyoung smirked at her remark, giving her a knowing glance, “You make a fair point, my lady. But there’s no fun in bedrest if I’m alone during it.” 

“Is that so?” Sihyun giggled as she kissed his forehead, “You do know it is still is late at night, right? Meaning that if you let me finish patching you up, I just might be able to make your time a little bit better.”

“Better?” 

“Little bit. You are like, 85 percent bruises right now, I can’t break you, I don’t know what I’d do if I did.” She teased, putting her arm over her face in dramatic flair. 

Saeyoung began laughing, the pain in his stomach causing him to laugh more, yet softer. “My 606 is never wrong, and this is definitely not an exception! But when I get better, and how can I not be under your magical care,” He added with a wink, “can I have a present for my good behavior?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s a deal. Now let me wrap you up again, so I can get some sleep. I’m not indestructible, you know. I am but a mere paramedic, not The Defender of Justice.”

Sihyun went to wrap the gauze around his side, but she was interrupted as one of his hands enveloped hers. She looked up at him, staring at the burning brightness of his eyes when he placed his other hand on her face, rubbing circles on her cheek, “Siyun, my love, you are much more than just a paramedic. Thank you… for everything. 

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, expressing her feelings more than words ever could. 

She would always stay with him,

For as long as he’d be with her.

He would always love her,

And would never want her to leave.


End file.
